Chaos Paradigm
"In the nightmares of every great world, every brilliant mind and powerful army, the Paradigm lurks. An idea so obscure and so powerful that its name paralyses the most bloodthirsty of tyrants." -- The Historian The Chaos Paradigm acts as the story arc for Series 6. It is a concept dipped in myth and legend. The lesser civilizations no nothing of it, and the higher worlds dare not speak of it. It is rumoured that the Paradigm's deciphering will cause numerous things - all of them catastrophic. It could be the instant destruction of this universe. Or maybe every universe. The sequence could be holding a creature of such malignance that only this kind of 'prison' could hold it. Or maybe give the solver of the Paradigm unlimited power - but at a terrible price. The Song of the Paradigm When the entity's influence began to bleed out into the fabric of the Universe, due to the three objects (Mastemon, Juzibel and Levangra) getting closer to each other, all telecommunication technology in the Universe began to play the same song. A sorrowful and quite sad song seemingly played by a music box played throughout every radio, every communicator, every mobile communication device. Anything with a speaker played the same song at random moments in time and space, even the TARDIS was affected. The Doctor originally thought the Master would be responsible for this, but the Master told the Doctor that it would take something beyond the collective minds of even the Time Lord council. When asked who could have done this, the Master seemed worried and simply said - 'the worst thing imaginable'. (DW: Ex Nihilo) The Anubicons described it as if 'the stars themselves were weeping'. And, when it was first played on Osiron, all cretures wept for the coming end. (DW: Sphinx's Wrath) Attributes * It is apparently a music box, or at least imitating one. * Every sapient being who first hears it will instantly shed tears, but not know why. * Every time someone hears it, they feel a great dread or depression, like something bad will happen soon. * It can play on any device that plays sound, in any point in time or space. * It cannot be traced back to anywhere. * More advanced races have some inkling on what this 'bad thing' may be - the end of all things. 'The Mastemon' In the countless legends surrounding it, this one title has appeared in all of them. There is no real clue as to what the 'Mastemon' is, as it is often merely mentioned at the end of these stories surrounding the Paradigm. Theories have been made as to what it could be. Theories include: * The creature trapped within the very mechanics of the equation. * The cataclysmic event that will bring about the end of all things. * A weapon that could prevent the Paradigm being opened. In Legend The Time Lord variation on the legend includes this paragraph: In the great abyss, the Mastemon, Jubizel and Levangra will be present in the end of time, space, matter and life. Planets will become dust, suns will fade into little bursts of gas and the vacuum surrounding everything will collapse and all that will survive is the bringer of the end. The Mastemon is shown to be part of a tripartite, either as a member of three powerful entities that bring about the apocalypse, or even objects needed to release this 'bringer of the end'. The Jubizel and Levangra These two are rarely mentioned by some legends, but the most advanced of races go into great detail when referring to them. They are thought to be either the subordinates of the Mastemon, or two objects needed for the Mastemon to 'work'. They are just as clouded in mystery as the whole concept of the paradigm is. 'the bringer of the end' The Fledgling Empires mention this character several times. This being is thought to be the one who unlocks the Paradigm and then dooms all lifeforms for destruction. It is thought that they will be the 'only survivor' and that when all life in the universe is destroyed - their unlimited power could let them create a new one in his image - but become insane with the prospect and will forever coninue to create and destroy frivilously and 'soak his hands in the blood of those who will never be born, could never live but knew how to die.' They would continue this for all eternity. However, the Old Ones (who feared this Paradigm the most), saw this 'bringer of the end' as merely being the last to die and that their greed and lust for power or knowledge will doom everything to darkness. Location of the Paradigm Some believe that the Paradigm is a material object and that it is located somewhere in the universe. Many believe it to be at the very centre of it or at the end. Some believe it to be everywhere but needs the 'Tripartite' to bring it to the one who beckons it. Many have died trying to find it - most never want to know of it. The Paradigm actually has no actual location, as it is in between worlds - so it cannot fully exist without the idols bringing it closer to reality. So the location could be anywhere the idols meet. In Series 6 There have been several instances where the Paradigm or the Song has been refernced or heard throughout Series 6. Swan Pond The Doctor translated the 'speech' of one of the Terodines into English and it said that a few of them came to Earth because they was something they heard which caused them all to abandon their home planet. The Man From The Stars Thomas mentions that during his time within the warp pod, he could faintly hear this tune but could not remember how it went. He said he could still remember the hollowness it brought, however. The Picture In Adamson's room, the word 'MASTEMON' is seen at the bottom left corner of his wall, which was covered with news clipping and notes of unknown meanings, though most of it may be of the Photo People. Night of the Empty/Dawn of the Shadows The Master uses the phrase 'Gabriel's little horn' in one of his speeches to gather more followers. After the TARDIS leaves when the Master is defeated, a lone radio begins to stop playing Children of the Revolution by T. Rex and begins to play the Song. The Death of Hope It is unknown if the Song was actually played or merely part of the score but after Penthos is buried, it can be heard. Rise of Atlantis Necropolis/Sphinx's Wrath One of the Anubicons spoke directly to the Doctor about 'the sound that made all of their kind weep' and that 'stars themselves wept'. It was then that all Anubicons knew that the universe would soon end. War of the Cybermen Ex Nihilo/Son of Perdition See Also * Series 6 * Mastemon * Jubizel * Levangra * Little Horn * Ex Nihilo/Son of Perdition